Unnatural Nothing
by sporkness
Summary: [HIATUS!] [AU] Monday mornings just got better. [sora&namine] [riku&kairi]
1. Autumn Mornings

This fic is based on KHII. Beware of possible spoilers.

**Disclaimer**: Kingdom Hearts and characters belong to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura.

------------------------------

**unnatural nothing** / _chapter one_ / autumn mornings

Mornings were horribly dreadful. Especially in September. Why September you ask?

School.

Blinding sunlight seeped through wide open windows, intruding the comfort of one particular blonde girl, struggling to surround herself in darkness with her thin bed sheets. Deciding that the sun wouldn't shine somewhere else, the girl gave up and threw the sheets off her and stepped out of her bed. Stumbling her way to the bathroom, she did her morning routine of refreshment and wandered to her closet. She grabbed the two door handles and pulled open the doors. What she found was...

...her school uniform.

Ugh. Who ever thought of the idea of uniforms? It wasn't very appealing to look exactly like everyone else in a preppy torture chamber (also known as school). Nor was it very nice to wear the darn thing everyday. For 10 months.

Ew.

Letting out a incoherent grumble, the blonde stretched the blouse off its hanger, and grabbed the folded skirt off the shelf. Still grumbling to herself, she took her time getting changed and ready, glancing every now and then at the blinking digital clock beside her bed. After a couple of minutes, the girl viewed herself in the vanity mirror, making sure the uniform fulfilled her new school's measurements. Who cares if our skirts are a couple of inches above our knees? The school was just a bunch of idiots.

'This is so stupid,' the blonde thought, pulling at her skirt. Sighing once again, the blonde grabbed her book bag, packed the night before with a few thousand-ton textbooks, and went downstairs.

'I'll buy something at the convenience store...' the girl didn't want to confront her mother on the first day of school just for breakfast. Geez. She hurried to slip her socks and shoes on quickly, hoping to avoid an encounter with said mother.

"Namine!"

Crap.

"Sorry, mom, no time for breakfast! School starts in a few!"

"Don't you dare lea--"

Namine had already opened the door, and quickly slammed it behind. Taking in a quick breath, she started to sprint.

Never run while wearing a skirt.

---------------

Monday mornings were usually pleasant. At least that's what Hikari Sora thought. As he walked to school, people saw a big smile upon the high schooler's face, wondering why a boy would be happy on the first day of the new term.

"It's so sunny! Something is gonna happen, I know it!" The brunet approached the school gates, noticing a group of students already there. While walking, Sora took note of the line of trees decorating the path. He also saw a familiar face turning in his direction.

"Ah, _Riku_!"

The said boy smiled as his friend ran towards him, who unsurprisingly brought him into a huge hug. Riku managed a laugh.

"Hey hey! There are people around!"

Sora, putting on a huge grin, let go of his silver-haired friend, picking up his fallen book bag. " Sorry, sorry. But it's been so long! How was your summer?"

"Fine, I suppose. Yours?" Riku questioned, the two classmates now walking together towards the school doors.

"It was _great_! Mom and I went back to visit Hollow Bastion to see how everyone was doing," Sora answered, smiling at the remembrance of introducing his mother to Leon and the others. "Mom was a bit nervous, but she got better after meeting everyone. Though, I think Cid freaked her out for some reason..."

Before Riku had the chance to answer back, a loud noise was heard behind them. Everyone present turned around, and found two students on the ground, having collided into each other. One was a boy almost every knew. The other, however, was once no one had ever seen.

Sora and Riku, looking back to see what the noise was, saw a blonde haired girl getting up, brushing herself off and lending a hand to the fallen boy. Riku turned back and continued to walk, but Sora stayed put. He saw the young blonde apologizing sheepishly to the student she had crashed into, who was waving it off with a equally sheepish smile. The girl turned forward to continue walking towards the school when she noticed Sora. Bright sea blue eyes met with dark azure eyes as Sora and the girl locked stares. A moment passed, but Sora felt an eternity fly pass.

---------------

After carelessly running into a total stranger on her first day of her sophomore year, Namine felt like an idiot. She decided to let it go, as the boy she crashed into didn't mind, saying it was always like that the first day of school. Not wanting to be late for her first day, Namine continued to walk towards the school doors.

However, before she made three steps, Namine noticed a stare from a male student. Looking in his direction, Namine met with a pair of sapphire eyes, looking intently her way. Even from a distance, she noticed the brightness of the boy's eyes, and the gleam it shone. Why did they

Shaking her head, Namine forced herself back to reality, scolding herself for checking out someone she didn't even know. She continued walking, taking note that the boy was staring at her still.

'What is he staring at? It's getting kinda weird...'

She entered the school, taking a cautious look behind her. The boy had started walking again, looking curiously at the cement path below him. She couldn't help but smile at the boy's shy stature.

---------------

"Ah, hello! You must be Reika Namine, I presume?"

"Yes, ma'am." Namine had found her way to the dean's office, with the help of some random students she ran into. Now, she had to get all the technicalities done with. Sigh. This was going to be a long day.

"Well, since it's your first day, you might be a bit lost. Would you like someone to accompany you to your classes?" the dean asked, looking through some papers on her desk.

"Um, sure, if that's alright." 'Great. Now I'll really stand out.'

"Very well, then. Wait a moment." The dean got up from her chair and went into a next door room. Namine heard the sound a phone being dialed, and a short exchange of words. After a few minutes, the dean returned.

"I have someone coming right now to get you. Until then, we'll get you through some things..."

Time passed very slowly for Namine as the dean explained the rules and regulations, as well as explain her schedule and the "you can't be late for any class" speech. It seemed like forever when Namine heard the lifesaving knock on the door.

"Come in," the dean answered. The door was opened to reveal a female student, wearing the same girls' uniform of a white blouse and striped blue skirt and matching tie. Namine noticed the girl's dark red hair draping her shoulders and blue eyes glittering in her direction.

'I guess blue eyes are popular in Destiny Islands...' Namine thought as the redhead approached her.

"Hello! I'm Kairi, nice to meet you!" Kairi warmly smiled at her, and Namine was glad to be escorted by a nice person.

'She seems nice enough, thank the heavens. At least I didn't get stuck with some stuck up bitch...' Namine's brow lowered at the thought, and Kairi unfortunately noticed and frowned.

"Is there something wrong?" The redhead hesitantly asked. Namine blinked and looked at Kairi. "Oh, no, nothing's wrong! I just remembered something not so great. It's nothing about you, don't worry." Namine smiled, assuring Kairi of her worries.

"Kairi, I trust you to tell Namine her about her classes and schedule. I believe you have the same schedule as her, so be sure to stick with her."

Kairi turned towards the dean and bowed her head. "Don't worry, she'll be fine! I promise to make sure she doesn't get lost." Kairi looked at Namine with a smile, and Namine couldn't help but laugh.

'I have a friend!'

------------------------------

**A/N**: Yay, a new fic! Yes, I'm obsessed with Sormine. Sormine equals OTP x3 I'm hoping for this fic to be quite long, so of course the beginning will be filler chapters. I hope you think it's interesting! Sorry for sucky surnames Dx Ah, and for the genre setting...well, there will be some action soon!

_REVIEW_! It helps me write :D


	2. Five Floors

This fic is based on KHII. Beware of possible spoilers.

**Disclaimer**: Kingdom Hearts and characters belong to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura.

------------------------------

**unnatural nothing** / _chapter two_ / five floors

"Um...Sora? Something wrong?" Riku noticed his friend looking unusually down. What made it weirder was that it was the first day of school; Sora would usually be as happy as happy you could get.

Sora heard Riku and abruptly lifted his gaze from the ground. To prove Riku's question wrong, Sora forced a big grin.

"Nothing's wrong! See? Smile, smile!" Riku looked at him questionably, but let it go. The two continued walking to their first class. Sora, checking to make sure Riku wasn't looking, went back to stare at his shoes.

---------------

"Everyone, please take a seat. Pick any one, because you'll be moved eventually." The class responded with a groan, but Xenmas (A/N: I made him a teacher! shot) ignored it. Sora immediately took a seat next to his best friend, who just smiled.

"This year, there will be a new addition to the sophomore class. I expect you to treat her with the respect you give to you friends." As Xemnas was saying that, the classroom door was opened, right on cue. Kairi, followed by a blonde haired girl, came in, and walked up to Xemnas' desk.

"Xemnas-sensei (A/N: That sounds so corny xD shot again), this is a note from the dean." Kairi handed said note to Xemnas, who quickly skimmed through it. With a clearing of the throat, he looked at the class.

"Class, our new student would like to introduce herself." Xemnas glanced at the girl, who immediately turned to face the class.

"Um...hi. I'm Reika Namine. Nice to meet you all." Following Kairi's example, she gave a short bow of the head and looked nervously at the students before her.

Then she saw him.

---------------

'No...No way. She's in my homeroom!' Sora's eyes lit up, and his grin widened. Riku took note of this, and formed a small smile. 'Idiot Sora. Falling in love on the first day of school...'

Sora noticed that Namine was looking back at him, and his grin widened even more. How great was this! The cute new girl was in his homeroom. His homeroom! This was too good to be true. Realizing how stupid he must look right then, and noticing Riku's 'What the hell is wrong with him' stares, Sora immediately looked down at his desk, hiding his blushing face.

Namine lightly shook her head and looked elsewhere other than the brown-haired boy. She didn't want anyone to think that she fell in love alrea-- no, wait. She didn't fall in love. Right? She didn't even know the guy! God, she hated this.

Namine lifted her head, hearing Xemnas speak to her.

"Namine, please take the empty seat in front of Riku. Riku, raise your hand." Riku looked up and listened, lifting his hand into the air. Namine eyed the silver-haired boy and smiled.

He was next to him.

---------------

"Sora, don't spaz out, 'kay?" Riku whispered to the brown haired boy, who looked like he was going to faint any minute. That would be a problem. And a very awkward moment.

"What!" Sora whispered back, blushing madly. Riku just stared at him and sighed. Like his falling in love wasn't that obvious. Riku faced forward and managed a smile and the approaching girl. Namine smiled back and quietly took the empty seat in from of him. Riku blinked and raised his eyes.

'She smells nice…'

Meanwhile, Sora's face was at its reddest. He watched nervously as the blonde haired girl slowly took a notebook and a pencil, and began to write down the instructions Xemnas-sensei lectured. He couldn't help but notice how the girl's hand moved freely and swiftly. He grinned.

Almost like an artist.

"Sora."

Sora shook his head and grinned sheepishly at his friend, who began to look irritated.

"First love?"

"What else?"

---------------

First period ended, and Namine immediately went up to Kairi. The two walked to their second class, Kairi explaining a bit more about the school to Namine. While walking up a number of floors, the two girls bumped into someone.

"Ah, sorry 'bout that, Roku-kun (A/N: I know friends are supposed to call each other by name, but the adding the suffix makes it cute xD)!" Kairi apologized, smiling at said boy. 'Roku-kun' smiled back, and looked at Namine.

"Who's your friend?" he questioned, quizzically watching Namine. Namine stared at the floor to avoid eye contact.

"A new kid. Introductions later, gotta get to class!" With that said Kairi grabbed Namine's hand and ran off to class, leaving a confused blonde haired boy behind.

"Wonder who that was…Ah well, it can wait till lunch."

---------------

The morning passed quickly for Namine. Having to introduce herself in every class, running up and down five flights of stairs every 45 minutes, and getting new books from every teacher was enough for Namine. By lunch, she was already exhausted.

"God, is the first day of school _always_ like this?" Namine questioned Kairi, trailing behind her. Kairi replied back with a giggle.

"Don't worry about it. The first week is always a rush. Y'know, with the new teachers and everything. We just got back from a whole two months of summer vacation, after all." Kairi smiled as the two girls walked to the cafeteria. Namine sighed.

"If this is only the first week, I'd rather die now than wait out the year," Namine joked, smiling a little. The two friends laughed together, and entered the cafeteria building.

"Ah, now you can meet everyone! You better be grateful, making this many friends on your first day!" Kairi grinned, and Namine nodded. It was true; immediately making friends on your first day of school was rare. Namine only hoped they liked her back.

"Well, c'mon! You want food, right?" Namine looked up and followed Kairi to the lunch line. After getting their share of fries and chicken nuggets, Kairi and Namine walked a rather large table. There, a bunch of people were seated together, all looking up at the new face. Namine gasped.

He was there.

---------------

'Wha…What! What is she doing here!' Sora stared at Namine with widened eyes, trying his best to yell out loud. She was in almost all his classes, always walking in the same hallways, and now she was in the same lunch period! Was there some god out there telling him to just project his sudden love for the new girl? He couldn't take it anymore.

Riku, sitting next to Sora, looked at the brunet with a confused look. Sora had let his spiky haired head fall back into his seat, his hands covering his reddening face. Riku sighed. 'Not this again.'

"Hey guys! I'd like to introduce a new friend." Kairi turned to Namine, and she understood. Taking a breath, she turned to the group.

"Hello. I'm Reika Namine. Pleased to meet you all." Namine smiled. As she introduced herself, so took a look at the group. She immediately noticed the brown and silver haired boys seating next to each other. She also saw the blonde haired boy she and Kairi ran into in the hallways, and a young brunette sitting next to him. At the other end of the table sat a dirt blonde boy and a spiky black haired boy. The blonde boy spoke up first.

"Finally got to know your name. Nice to meet you, Namine-chan. I'm Roxas," he smiled. Pointing to everyone else, he said, "This is Olette, that's Sora and Riku, and over there is Hayner and Pence." As Roxas introduced everyone, they all, excluding Sora who was still in a state of shock, looked up and smiled.

"Nice to you meet you all as well," Namine repeated, and she took a seat next to Kairi at the table.

Lunch would make up for the bad morning, she decided.

------------------------------

**A/N**: Chapter 2! sigh Sorry it took so long, but finals is next week. So my teachers are all PMSing and such, and giving us tons of work to review. Rwar. Well, I hope that was long enough. Please look forward to the next chapter!

_REVIEW_! It helps me write D


End file.
